Get UltraToonED: Back in the 2000s/Trivia
The show is similar to The Goldbergs, Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life, the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode "Crossover Nexus" and Everybody Hates Chris. *This show was created by Kyle Marshall and Genndy Tartakovsky. *The music from the show is composed by Michael Tavera and Guy Moon. *Unlike the original show, this show has more changes: new show creators and new music composer which is joined with Guy Moon, who is the music composer for the original show. **Also, this show has a bit of serious action and dramatic moments with more comedy antics. *The Peanuts characters have their "normal person"-like eyes (except for Snoopy and Woodstock) instead of their beady eyes, along with the style were look different than the original one. **Also, these characters were voiced by Noah Schnapp (as Charlie Brown), Billy West (as Snoopy), Bill Melendez (as Woodstock; archive recorded), Atticus Shaffer (as Linus van Pelt), Tara Strong (as Lucy van Pelt), Rachel Ramras (as Sally Brown), Millie Bobby Brown (as Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt), E.G. Daily (as Marcie Johnson), Andre Robinson (as Franklin Armstrong), Karen Strassman (as Pig-Pen Dustson) and Tex Hammond (as Schroeder Benny). *The closing logos of the show were retro-styled (except for the Great Idea Animation Studios and Animal Logic logos) in several episodes, including the HD recreation the of 1995 Nelvana "Space Polar Bear" logo (without the Corus byline), the 2018 remake of the 1999 Corus Ent. logo (with the current logo in the 1999 logo's colors) and the current Ultra Productions logo is being replaced by the 2004 Ultra Carpenter logo (with the current copyright that has the "Ultra Productions" name at the bottom). *Phantasma, Elsa, Winnie, Tanis and Sibella from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School appear in this show. **However, the girls were using their cartoony-like designs (similar to a mix of Ed, Edd n Eddy and The Loud House) and each wearing a different type of shoe. Also, Sibella is supposed to wear red high heeled boots, Winnie is supposed to wear black punk boots, Elsa is supposed to wear black pants and brown army boots, Tanis is supposed to wear pink rain boots, and Phanty is supposed to wear white cowgirl boots with blue aspects. *The pop culture references to the 2000s (such as Cartoon Network's former block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays from 1999-2003, Nickelodeon's new-current logo on 28 September 2009, the death of Michael Jackson on 25 June 2009, the collapse of the World Trade Center on 11 September 2001, the 2007 Boston Mooninite panic, Jawed Karim's first YouTube video on April 23, 2005, Cartoon Network's then-new branding on 14 June 2004 and the cancellation of Nickelodeon's All That on 22 October 2005) were mentioned and showed in this show. *The episodes of the classic cartoon shows were mentioned and referenced in this show. *Guest stars (Fran Drescher as Fran Fine, Tommy Snider as himself, Jaleel White as Steve Urkel, Hilary Duff as Lizzie McGuire, Kenan Thompson as himself, Dani Harmer as Tracy Beaker, etc.) would be appear in this series. *Many of the characters from the classic cartoon franchises (Ian Kelley from Being Ian, Berry and Bendy from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Betty Barrett from Atomic Betty, etc.) would be appear in this series. *Animated versions of the fictional characters from the live-action shows (Doug Heffernan from The King of Queens, Penelope Taynt from The Amanda Show, Mr. Moseby from The Suite Life series, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett from iCarly, etc.) would be appear in this series. *The Harvey Girls (Audrey, Dot and Lotta) and other characters from Harvey Street Kids appear in this show. *Despite Winnie and Tanis are voiced by Natalie Palamides and Kristen Li (the voices of Buttercup and Bubbles from the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot) in the OK K.O.! episode "Monster Party" because of Marilyn Schreffler was passed away on January 7, 1988 from liver cancer and Patty Maloney was retired, but now they are voiced by the different voice actress E.G. Daily and Tara Strong. **Plus, a different voice of Winnie sounds similar to Prairie Dog's voice from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and a different voice of Tanis sounds similar to Bubbles' voice from the original Powerpuff Girls series. Category:UltraToons Network Category:UltraToons Network programmes